


实验

by Yummymelody



Category: BL - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yummymelody/pseuds/Yummymelody





	实验

可口可乐了看看健健康康健健康康健健康康健健康康健健康康健健康康健健康康健健康康健健康康健健康康来咯来咯看看


End file.
